Goodbye, Love
by rahmarta
Summary: "Aku salah mencintaimu. Perasaanku ini salah." "Tidak, kau tidak salah mencintaiku. Dan perasaanmu sama sekali tidak salah." DRAMIONE. ONESHOT. WARNING: OOC, mm.. apalagi ya? baca aja deh ;p RnR, please?


**Goodbye, Love**

Hello! Saya author baru disini :D numpang publish ff ya! dimohon reviewnya jika sudah membaca :3 thankyou :)

**Summary: **"Aku salah mencintaimu. Perasaanku ini salah." "Tidak, kau tidak salah mencintaiku. Dan perasaanmu sama sekali tidak salah."

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**Setting: **Setelah kejatuhan Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy dan angkatannya telah lulus, dan telah bekerja.

**Disclaimer: **semua milik Tante JKR, kecuali Hayley Dweeps, Ropper Great, dan Robertson Davilla. Fufufu.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

**oOo**

**.  
**

Draco Malfoy tercenung melihat seseorang di depannya. Gadis berambut cokelat lebat yang tergerai sampai bawah pundak dan bermata cokelat. Gadis itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger. Hermione menampakkan ekspresi yang sama kagetnya dengan Draco.

"Kau—err—ehm, apa kabar, Granger?" Draco memulai percakapan dengan—uh, sangat basi sekali. Suaranya terdengar canggung dan kikuk. Gadis di hadapannya gelagapan sejenak, sejurus kemudian berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku… baik. Ya, aku baik, Malfoy. Kau apa kabar?" balas Hermione, tak kalah kikuk.

"Aku baik juga, terima kasih. Err—menonton Quidditch, Granger?" Draco memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya, pertanda tak nyaman.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan di lapangan Quidditch seperti sekarang ini?" jawab Hermione, sedikit ketus. Draco terkekeh pelan. Tanpa menyadari pipi gadis di depannya tiba-tiba merona merah. Entah karena apa.

"Kau masih ketus seperti biasanya, Granger." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kukira kau kehilangan sifat _itu_, eh, Malfoy?" Draco kembali terkekeh—dan lagi-lagi, kedua belah pipi Hermione memerah.

"Ya, kupikir begitu. Err, mau menonton Quidditch bersamaku? Maksudku… kalau aku duduk di sebelahmu, kurasa aku bisa memberitahumu, apa istilah-istilah Quidditch yang nanti terjadi. Jadi kau tidak termenung bodoh sendirian di bangku penonton, sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Draco menyeringai sedikit. Hermione mendengus.

"Oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Aku tak sebodoh itu!" Hermione berdecak kesal. "Tapi… ajakanmu boleh juga."

Mata Draco membelalak. "Benar? Ayo, kalau begitu. Aku hafal tempat duduk strategis jika ingin menonton Quidditch. Ayo, sebelum direbut orang lain!" Draco menarik tangan Hermione. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa pipi gadis itu—lagi-lagi—menyemburat merah. Dan tanpa menyadari detak jantungnya sendiri berdentum lebih cepat.

.

**oOo**

.

"WOHOOO!"

Beribu-ribu penonton bersorak riuh, saat salah seorang Chaser gagal meloloskan Quaffle ke dalam gawang. Seorang Keeper yang tadi menangkap Quaffle itu dengan sigapnya, kini tersenyum lebar. Senyuman puas.

Hermione, di tempat duduknya bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya, sembari menjerit senang. Draco di sebelahnya mengernyit.

"Kelihatannya… kau mendukung tim yang satu itu. Hayley Dweeps, eh?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada Draco.

"Ya, aku memang mendukung mereka. Mereka bermain hebat sekali, bukan?" jawabnya girang. Ada yang lain rasanya di hati Draco kala melihat senyuman Hermione. Sesuatu yang dapat menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia punya.

"Yah, hebat. Tapi Seeker nya tak sehebat aku, kurasa." Hermione mendelik.

"Kurasa Harry lebih hebat daripada kau, Malfoy," katanya sinis. Draco tertawa kecil.

"Mencoba membela temanmu, eh?" Draco tertawa lagi, tapi buru-buru dibungkamnya mulut saat dilihatnya Hermione melotot. Sejurus kemudian Hermione telah sibuk memperhatikan Quidditch lagi.

Mata Draco menyusuri lekuk wajah Hermione. Memperhatikan hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang cerah, mata cokelatnya yang berbinar, alisnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang merah muda…

"Hermione.." tanpa sadar, Draco bergumam lirih. Sayangnya tak cukup lirih untuk tak didengar oleh Hermione. Gadis itu seketika memandang Draco dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau… baru saja memanggilku—apa?" tanya Hermione, sedikit mendesis. Draco gelagapan seketika.

"Itu—aku, err…" Draco menggaruk kepalanya. Panik. Hermione melengos dan kembali menatap lapangan Quidditch yang hijau dan luas. Sepertinya ia mencoba tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi toh, 'mencoba-tak-peduli' takkan mampu menghentikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku—ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ucap Draco, dengan nada yang terdengar diberani-beranikan.

Hermione tak menoleh saat bertanya, "Apa?"

Draco mengambil napas dalam-dalam, meneguhkan hatinya. Sampai kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Saat itulah tubuh Hermione menegang.

.

**oOo**

**.  
**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Waktu yang cukup bagi Hayley Dweeps untuk membobol gawang lawan tujuh kali, dan bagi Ropper Great untuk membobol gawang lawan—yang sayangnya—hanya empat kali. Tapi ternyata tak cukup bagi kedua Seeker untuk menangkap Snitch. Dan, beginilah, pertandingan masih berlangsung dengan serunya.

Di sayap kiri lapangan, terlihat kerumunan penonton. Saling berteriak, riuh rendah. Diantara penonton yang bersorak, tersembul dua manusia yang saling terdiam. Tak berbicara. Sedikitpun. Hermione dan Draco.

Tiga puluh menit mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara Draco yang nekat melanjutkan kata-katanya tiga puluh menit yang lalu—kendati pun Hermione terlihat tegang dan masih tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

"Aku—ehem—aku mencintaimu. Sudah sejak lama," mulai Draco. Sengaja ia diam sebentar, ingin melihat reaksi Hermione. Ketika disadarinya Hermione tak menanggapi, ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tau perasaan ini salah. Seorang keturunan pureblood sepertiku, mencintai gadis muggle-born sepertimu," Draco mengambil napas sejenak. "Selama ini aku berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Otakku selalu berkata 'tidak' saat aku mengingatmu, tapi hatiku berkata 'iya'. Otakku selalu menolak untuk mencintaimu, tapi hatiku menerima dengan senang hati. Otakku berusaha membuatku jijik padamu, namun ternyata hatiku lebih kuat pengaruhnya. Hatiku berkhianat pada otakku. Pada tubuhku. Aku tak berdaya. Dan yang baru saja kukatakan tadi… hasil pengaruh dari hatiku."

Hermione bergeming. Entah memang terlalu fokus pada pertandingan, entah berusaha mencerna kata-kata Draco. Yang jelas, ia tak bergerak.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, Hermione. Aku… perasaanku salah. Aku, ehm, aku salah mencintaimu," Draco berdeham pelan.

Hermione menatap seorang pemain Quidditch yang dengan gagahnya membentengi gawang timnya. Lalu menghela napas dan mulai meluncurkan balasan untuk sang pangeran Slytherin—_dulu_.

"Kau tak salah mencintaiku. Perasaanmu sama sekali tak salah. Karena… aku pun mencintaimu," mata Draco mendadak membelalak senang mendengar kata-kata gadis yang dicintainya—dulu dan sekarang. Draco mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis itu—sekalipun yang dipandang tak mau memandangnya balik.

"Kau—err—benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya memastikan. Hermione mengangguk, tetap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lapangan Quidditch. Draco tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali tampaknya.

"Err—jadi, umm… bersediakah kau, menjadi pendampingku? Menemaniku hingga aku tak lagi bernapas?" ucap Draco penuh harap. Harap akan Hermione yang membalas perasaannya. Sekalipun gadis itu telah berkata bahwa dia mencintai Draco, rasanya kurang jika tidak mengajukan diri sebagai pendamping, atau katakanlah, 'kekasih'.

Hening sesaat. Seperti ada yang menyumbat telinga mereka, hingga mereka tak lagi mendengar sorak riuh penonton saat—lagi-lagi—Hayley Dweeps membobol gawang lawan. Tak secuil pun suara terdengar bagi mereka, kecuali suara mereka sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa," ucap Hermione singkat. Tapi mampu menohok Draco. Ucapan itu bagai menjatuhkan tubuh Draco jauh, jauh ke perut bumi. Dada Draco terasa berdenyut. Nyeri.

"Kenapa? Ehm—kukira kau mengatakan bahwa perasaanku sama sekali tidak salah. Dan… dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," Draco menyuarakan protesnya, menjaga agar suaranya tidak meninggi—mengingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Aku memang mencintaimu," Hermione menghela napas panjang, "Aku memang mengatakan perasaanmu tak salah. Dan mencintaiku bukan juga suatu kesalahan. Yang salah adalah… waktunya." Draco menatap Hermione tak mengerti. Gadis itu menghela napas lagi. Lalu perlahan mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam.

"Kau salah memilih waktu, untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu. Karena aku…" Hermione memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manis tangan kanannya pada Draco, "… sudah bertunangan dengan Ron."

Hening. Draco berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Hermione. Gadis itu… bertunangan… dengan Ron? Ron siapa maksudnya? Ronald Weasley?

"Ron… Ronald Weasley? Maksudmu Ronald Weasley?" Hermione yang sudah kembali mengamati seorang pemain Quidditch, mengangguk tanpa kata. Sekali lagi, Draco merasa tubuhnya dihentakkan jauh ke perut bumi, kali ini, sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

"Apa kau… apa kau mencintainya, Hermione? Maksudku… kau 'kan baru saja berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku. Apa kau memang mempunyai perasaan padanya—Ron Weasley?" Draco menyipitkan matanya. Hermione terdiam sesaat. Lalu membuka bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku… ya, aku mencintainya. Memang tak sebesar aku mencintaimu, tapi toh setidaknya aku memiliki perasaan untuknya. Dan aku yakin perasaan ini akan berkembang dengan sendirinya, seiring waktu berjalan. Aku yakin—aku _harus _yakin. Karena inilah jalan yang aku pilih."

Draco berhenti memandangi Hermione, karena tiap satu detik ia menatap wajah cantik itu, satu paku menancap dalam di hatinya. Sakit. Hatinya berdarah. Banyak sekali.

Lelaki pirang itu menunduk lesu. Menghela napas panjang-panjang. Sedikit—oh, tidak sedikit juga rupanya—_sangat _menyesal, tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih cepat setahun. Atau dua tahun. Atau bertahun-tahun dimana dia diam-diam mulai mengagumi sosok berambut cokelat lebat itu.

"Aku… mengerti. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu sedikit bingung untuk membalas perasaanku, Hermione," sekuat hati Draco berusaha melapangkan dada, saat mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, _Malfoy_. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku tidak bingung saat membalas pengakuanmu tadi. Karena memang itulah yang seharusnya kuucapkan sebagai balasan perasaanmu."

JLEB. Kali ini, bukan paku yang menancap di hati Draco. Tapi pisau. Tajam. Menimbulkan sakit. Perih. _Tak tahukah kau aku disini menangis dalam hati? Tak tahukah kau hatiku berdarah banyak sekali sekarang? _Batin Draco penuh oleh kata-kata amarah yang lemah. Menyesakkan paru-parunya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku melukaimu, melukai hatimu," kata Hermione seolah bisa membaca pikiran Draco. "Bencilah aku jika kau mau."

Gadis itu tak sedetik pun mencoba menatap Draco sejak ia menunjukkan cincin tunangannya. Karena ia tahu—Hermione tahu, akan ada kristal bening yang mengalir turun menyusuri pipinya, jika saja ia melakukan itu—menatap Draco. Hermione tahu, akan ada seribu benda tajam—apapun itu, yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya hingga perih. Hermione tahu itu.

"Ah… ya, memang kau sedikit melukai hatiku, tapi tak apa-apa. Sedetik pun aku tak akan membencimu. Hal itu terlalu sulit bagiku."

Kali ini pandangan Hermione benar-benar telah buram oleh genangan air yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Satu-satu, airmata mulai luruh membasahi pipinya. Saat itulah, teriakan riuh—yang _sangat _riuh—memenuhi lapangan Quidditch. Seeker dari Hayley Dweeps telah menangkap Snitch, rupanya.

"WOHOO! SEEKER HAYLEY DWEEPS, ROBERTSON DAVILLA, BERHASIL MENANGKAP SNITCH DENGAN GERAKAN INDAH ANDALANNYA! DENGAN INI, BERAKHIR SUDAH PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH ANTARA HAYLEY DWEEPS DAN ROPPER GREAT, DENGAN SKOR AKHIR 210 – 130! PERBEDAAN YANG CUKUP JAUH INI…."

Hermione tak lagi mendengarkan apa kata komentator, saat dirasakannya pundaknya dielus lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Hermi—err, _Granger_. Kupikir aku yang terluka, tapi mengapa kau yang menangis?" Draco memaksakan tawa, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayolah, berhenti menangis."

Namun Hermione masih terisak pelan. Perlahan ia mencoba menelan mentah-mentah isaknya. Dan saat itu, suara komentator berhasil memancing perhatian mereka berdua.

"…. RONALD WEASLEY!" penonton yang memakai baju dan pernak-pernik Hayley Dweeps, mendadak bersorak keras.

"RONALD WEASLEY SELAKU KEEPER, TELAH DENGAN GEMILANG MENYELAMATKAN GAWANG TIMNYA, BERKALI-KALI DARI SERANGAN CHASER ROPPER GREAT! DIA JUGA—" sang komentator mendadak terdiam saat Ron mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Sementara Draco, menatap tak percaya pada lelaki berambut merah yang kini tengah berdiri di lapangan hijau itu. Ronald Weasley! Pantaslah ia dari tadi merasa kenal dengan wajah sang Keeper! Dan… pantaslah dari tadi Hermione selalu melihat ke arah gawang Hayley Dweeps—yang tentunya dijaga oleh Ron.

"HAH? OH, BAIKLAH. PARA PENONTON DAN SUPORTER SEKALIAN, DENGARLAH BEBERAPA PATAH KATA DARI KEEPER HAYLEY DWEEPS, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron mengambil tongkat sihirnya, lalu meletakkan ujungnya di lehernya sendiri. Bibirnya terlihat seperti melafalkan mantra 'Sonorus'.

"PERHATIAN, SEMUA PENONTON DISINI, AKU INGIN KALIAN DIAM SEBENTAR," kata Ron, yang ternyata benar-benar melafalkan mantra itu, "ADA HAL YANG INGIN KUSAMPAIKAN, PADA KEKASIHKU—AH, MAAF, TUNANGANKU, YANG BERADA DI SAYAP KIRI, SEBELAH SANA."

Sorak sorai penonton makin menjadi. Kepala mereka serentak menoleh ke sayap kiri lapangan Quidditch. Wajah Hermione disana, terlihat sangat merah. Air matanya sudah ia hapus dengan segera. Sementara Draco, wajahnya memucat.

"DAPAT KALIAN LIHAT DISANA, WANITA YANG AMAT AKU CINTAI, DENGAN SEPENUH HATI, DAN DARI HATI YANG TERDALAM. HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER." Kembali, riuh suara penonton menggema di lapangan hijau luas itu.

"DIA, SATU-SATUNYA WANITA YANG AKU SAYANGI SELAIN IBU DAN ADIKKU. KARENA DIA, AKU BISA DENGAN SEMANGAT BERUSAHA MENJAGA GAWANG TIMKU, KARENA AKU TAHU, DIA SELALU MENDOAKANKU DAN AKU TAK INGIN MENGECEWAKANNYA DENGAN KALAH DARI PERTANDINGAN INI."

Draco mengusap wajahnya yang berpeluh dingin. Hatinya, sekarang tak terbendung lagi sakitnya.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" ucap Ron, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Hermione menatap lurus-lurus pada pria berambut merah itu. "BERSEDIAKAH KAU… MENIKAH DENGANKU?"

Sorak penonton membahana di lapangan itu. Semua orang bersukacita, mendengar permintaan Ron sang Keeper Hayley Dweeps yang sedikit frontal. Terkecuali Draco Malfoy, yang tertunduk lesu; dengan kulit yang sudah pucat, semakin terlihat pucat; bibir tipisnya pun ikut memucat. Sementara Hermione di sebelahnya, menutup mulut tanda tak percaya.

"BISAKAH… ENGKAU MENJAWABNYA, HERMIONE?" ucap Ron lagi. Kentara sekali nada gugup di ucapannya. Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya sekilas pada Draco, yang kini menatapnya sedih. Hermione memancarkan permintaan maaf lewat kedua matanya, dan lalu menatap kembali Ron di lapangan sana.

Anggukan kepala Hermione, menghebohkan kembali lapangan yang sejenak hening itu. Ketegangan yang menguap dari wajah Ron, entah bagaimana caranya membuat penonton makin heboh bersorak.

"THANKS, _LOVE_."

Sementara itu, Draco seperti tak merasa tulang-tulangnya lagi. Lemas.

.

**oOo**

.

"'Mione! Terimakasih atas kesediaanmu untuk menikah denganku! Aku menyayangimu!" Ron berlari menyambut Hermione yang mendatanginya ke ruang ganti pemain. Pasangan itu lalu berpelukan dan saling melempar senyum. Ron menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan mendapati seseorang telah berdiri disana, memasang senyum yang—well, terlihat agak terpaksa.

"Malfoy? Kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin mengacaukan pertandinganku, eh? Sayangnya, kau tak berhasil karena aku—tim kami, memenangkannya," Ron berkata ketus. Ia tak menyadari adanya Draco di samping Hermione saat di lapangan Quidditch tadi, rupanya. Draco yang baru saja akan membuka mulut, segera terdiam saat Hermione tiba-tiba menyelanya.

"Tidak, Ron, sama sekali tidak. Malfoy tidak sedikitpun mengacaukan pertandinganmu. Dia menemaniku menonton tadi, dan aku tau apa yang telah diperbuatnya dari tadi. Dan tak sedikitpun dia berusaha mengacaukan pertandinganmu," bela Hermione, yang membuat Ron mengerutkan dahi.

"'Mione? Kau… kau membelanya? Dia, pangeran pureblood terhormat yang sering menghinamu? Kau membelanya, 'Mione?" kata Ron tak percaya. Draco merasa dirinya harus angkat bicara.

"Weasley, apa yang dikatakan Granger benar. Aku tak sedikitpun mencoba mengacaukan pertandinganmu. Aku benar-benar hanya menontonmu—"_ walaupun aku tak tahu kau ternyata berada disana, "—_tadi. Kau hebat sekali." Ron memandang Draco penuh cela.

"Kau memujiku, eh, Malfoy? Tak menghinaku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" Ron mencibir. Draco mendengus, berusaha membuang kesalnya.

"Weasley, percayalah, aku benar-benar telah berubah. Aku tak lagi seperti yang dulu, gemar menghina orang miskin—dan hal apapun yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak lagi melakukan semua itu," ucap Draco, berusaha terdengar kalem. Ron memutar bola matanya sejenak.

"Well, bagus _jika memang _begitu," ujar Ron penuh penekanan. Draco tersenyum kecil. Ia berpaling menatap Hermione yang berada di dekapan Ron. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan mendalam. Tapi toh berhasil ditutupinya. Seorang Malfoy diajarkan untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosinya di depan banyak orang. Draco berhasil menerapkan itu—kecuali di depan gadis yang dicintainya, Hermione.

"Ah, kukira kalian memerlukan waktu berdua? Aku—kurasa aku harus pulang. Selamat atas kemenangan tim-mu, Weasley. Aku turut senang. Dan aku juga ikut senang atas pernikahan kalian kelak," Draco menelan ludah. Pahit.

"Datanglah kalau kau bisa, Malfoy," ajak Hermione. Draco menatapnya tajam, namun sedih masih tertera jelas di kedua bola mata abu-abunya.

"Yeah, well—aku akan mengusahakan untuk—" lagi, Draco menelan ludah, "—menghadirinya." Hermione tersenyum kecil, menahan sedih yang melimpah ruah di hatinya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Weasley, Granger. Sekali lagi, selamat atas kalian berdua. _Bye," _Draco melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, diiringi tatapan sedih Hermione.

Draco berjalan, terus berjalan. Mencoba menghiraukan pasangan di belakangnya. Mencoba menghiraukan perasaan galaunya. Mencoba menghiraukan… air matanya yang perlahan menetes. "Selamat tinggal, _love_," gumamnya lirih dan serak.

Sementara itu, di depan ruang ganti pemain Quidditch Hayley Dweeps, Ronald Weasley terlihat sibuk membujuk Hermione Granger yang tiba-tiba menangis keras.

.

.

*****END*****

.

Hoah, selesai juga! Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Silakan ditulis di review! :p terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca—lebih lebih yang sudah mereview! xoxo


End file.
